


Knock-Off Jedi

by SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)



Series: February Ficlet Challenge [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: A fact he is bitterly regretting right about now, Cassian is about the same height as Luke, Identity Swap, M/M, or at least Identity Stealing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:49:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/pseuds/SassySnowperson
Summary: Written for theFebruary Ficlet Challenge, Day 5,Bodyswap.Liberties were taken with the prompt.“Not thelightsaber,” Luke cut him off, tossing the weapon over with casual ease before continuing, “What I mean is; if someone is going to be kidnapped, shouldn’t it be the person with the actual Force powers?”Cassian fumbled for the lightsaber. “That’s the part of the plan you have the most issue with?” he asked, tucking it into his belt.





	Knock-Off Jedi

* * *

“I’m not sure about this.” Luke’s forehead furrowed as he turned the lightsaber over in his hands. 

Cassian privately agreed. He was not suitable, not for this. But orders were orders. He squashed his own misgivings. “I know how important the lightsaber is, I promise I won’t—”

“Not the _lightsaber_ ,” Luke cut him off, tossing the weapon over with casual ease before continuing, “What I mean is; if someone is going to be kidnapped, shouldn’t it be the person with the actual Force powers?”

Cassian fumbled for the lightsaber. “That’s the part of the plan you have the most issue with?” he asked, tucking it into his belt. 

“Well of course.” Luke fixed Cassian with a gaze that made Cassian’s stomach twist, filled with inappropriate heat and longing. “I hate the idea that something might happen to you.” 

His mouth too dry, Cassian said, “It’s just chatter right now. But if they do make the attempt, it’s better that they don’t kidnap an actual Jedi. Frees that Jedi up to find me again.” 

“I’ll burn the whole place down for you,” Luke said lightly, like it’s easy, like Cassian mattered enough for that. “But I’d rather not put you in danger in the first place.”

“We don’t know what their capabilities are. But if they don’t know you’re coming...”

Cassian bit back lurid declarations about how nothing in the universe could stop a determined Luke Skywalker. There’s already too much affection between them. It’s a mistake. And yet the way Luke lights up makes it feel like anything but. 

“So,” Luke reached forward and put his hand on the collar of Cassian’s robes, adjusting them slightly, “if you’re so blasé about your own endangerment, what does have you so twisted?” 

Cassian’s pulse stuttered, partly from Luke’s hands, mostly from the question. “I hate wearing contacts,” A partial truth. 

“Blue eyes do look weird on you.” Luke said. “But that’s not it, try again.” 

“The wig itches.” Cassian watched for Luke’s reaction. 

Luke smiled faintly and reached up, brushing the ridiculous blond synthair from Cassian’s forehead. “I’ll bet it does. And that’s still not it.” 

The deeper truth came tumbling out of Cassian’s chest. “The Jedi are a beacon of light. They shouldn’t be represented by someone who spends so much time in the shadows.” He never could lie to Luke. Not seriously. Not for long. 

Luke’s hands came up to frame Cassian’s face, “You have no idea how brilliant you are. Devoted. So willing to sacrifice. There’s no one else I’d rather have in the role.”

No matter how underserved it was, Cassian’s soul sang to hear that trust in Luke’s voice. “Thank you,” he said softly.

Luke leaned back slightly, “It’s too bad there’s no way I’m kissing a knock-off me. The moment feels right for it.” 

He couldn’t—“What?” 

“You heard me. Get through this alive, Cassian. I’ve got a hunch there’s an even better moment on the other side.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in doing the challenge? [February Ficlet Challenge post here](https://starwarswritingalliance.tumblr.com/post/170236315539/february-ficlet-challenge). 
> 
> Want to see the posts daily as they go up? [I’m posting them on Tumblr first!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sassysnowperson)


End file.
